wings_of_fire_experiments_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine (W0LV3R1N3)
W0LV3R1N3 is Darkmoon's OC, based off of Wolverine from X-Men. He is commonly reffered to as Wolverine. Basic Info Subject 2056918, W0LV3R1N3 is different from the other experiments in that he was an ordinary dragon in the military before being pulled for the experiment. He was enhanced through surgery to be an even better soldier, practically unstoppable and very hard to kill. Experiment Results W0LV3R1N3 turned out very well, with all parts of the experiment working well. He now has: - magnified regenerative healing - metal surgically implanted on his skeleton - retractable blades in his tail and claws - further resistance to aging - almost indestructible body However, Subject 2056918 also resulted in a few failures: - loss of memory - high sensitivity to sound - even more aggressive temperment Classifications (Out of 10) Speed - 8.5 Strength - 9 Intellect - 8.25 Instincts - 9.5 Savagery - 9.5 Durability - 10 Behavior W0LV3R1N3 is aggressive, maintaining a hostile attitude to all scientests and almost all other dragons. He is slightly more friendly towards the other experiments, refraining from using his normal harsh tone and rough attitude when around them. May have slight PTSD from experimentation or his service in the military. Appearance W0LV3R1N3 has fairly large wings, icicle horns on his neck, and strong muscles. His eyes are blazing blue, and his horns are silvery white. His scales are in a NightWing pattern, with a mainly pale red color, in addition to some silver. His wing membranes are deep purple, and they fade out to pink and orange on the edges. He has silver star scales speckled all over his wings. His possible MudWing ancestry comes in with his large muscles, and his SandWing ancestors gifted him with great stamina and a line of SandWing scales under his wings. Relationships First Gen Experiments R4Z0R - W0LV3R1N3 appears to treat her as an ally, and probably a friend. He is not very hostile around her. BL4D3 - There is a connection between them, and they have had many friendly interactions, but it is unknown if something more is there. 3D3N - W0LV3R1N3 is neutral with her, although not hostile. 2HR13K - He views her as an ally, and seems mostly friendly with her. D4RK2KY - Although W0LV3R1N3 seems to find young dragonets annoying, he treats Darksky like a little brother. BL0220M - While he respects her, W0LV3R1N3 has had very few interactions with Bl0220M and is fairly neutral to her. SH33R - W0LV3R1N3 appears to be wary around her, and doesn't entorely like her confusing behavior, but seems to have a respect for her efficiency as an assassin and her good battle skills. K33N - Much like with SH33R, he is wary of her skills, but likes her kindness. He has respect for her, and appreciates the things she can teach him. 2T1CK - W0LV3R1N3 is neutral towards him, but seems to think that the fellow experiment is odd. 1LLU210N - W0LV3R1N3 us definitely wary of her, but does think her ability is interesting. S3R1N1TY - He finds her docile tempermepant a bit boring, but he does find her interesting. CL4R1TY - He's nice to her, and even sometimes tries to cheer her up. GL1TCH - He doesn't have much of an opinion on her. D4M493D - W0LV3R1N3 doesn't trust him, but respects his hatred of the guards. L34F2T0RM - He doesn't seem to have much of an opinion of L34F2T0RM. FR02TBURN - W0LV3R1N3 finds it annoying that FR02TBURN always wants to kill somebody, or at least acts like he wants to kill somebody. B4N3 - He is wary of B4N3, and doesn't seem to know what to think about him. N38UL4 - He doesn't like her very much, and when Blade and Nebula fight he always takes Blade's side. 2N0WD3W - He is a bit confused about Snowdew, but respects that the other hybrid has at least tried to help the experiments sometimes. 4R0RU4 - He doesn't have much of an opinion on her. 3NI9M4 - He doesn't know what to think about her, and finds her confusing and strange. C0773R - He thinks she's a sensible dragon, and appreciates her hatred of the guards and The Lab. 1NT3N21TY - He appreciates the gruff and straightforward manner of Intensity, although he is sometimes a bit awkward around the gray SkyWing. ULT1M4 - He tries not to anger Ultima too much, although he isn't afraid to fight the wolf dragon if he has to. They usually get along pretty well. First Gen Staff Steam - He shows a general dislike for her, but overall seems to be neutral towards her, instead of showing the hostility he shows most guards and scientests. Spider - He shows a strong dislike for him, and has brought out his colorful vocabulary a few times to illustrate his dislike of the HiveWing guard. Saltwater - Wolverine absolutely hates Saltwater, and appears to wish the scientest/guard was dead. Yellow River - He dislikes her, although not as much as he despises Saltwater, and often returns her growls and snaps with colorful language and some snaps of his own. Dustorm - While Wolverine has not had many interactions with the leader of the Lab, he hates Duststorm for ruining his life and the lives of his friends. Cheetah - While he finds her interesting, and likes that she doesn't let anyone get in her way, he seems to dislike her. He has used colorful language multiple times with her, and doesn't seem particularly fond of her in any way. However, after her transformation to L19HTN1N9, he is much more friendly to her. Shine - He seems to mostly like the nice scientest, and isn't as rude to her. Avalanche - W0LV3R1N3 appears to dislike him about as much as any regular guard or scientist. Whitesand - He seems to dislike him less than average, and find the hybrid scientist's interest in the experiments a bit intruiging. Earth - W0LV3R1N3 dislikes him a bit more than average, and doesn't appreciate the hate he senses behind Earth's emotionless mask. Dolphin - He finds her interesting, and likes that she's nice to the experiments. He seems to appreciate her patience, but he thinks of her as a little bit weak. Second Gen Experiments W0LF - He loves his daughter a lot, and he misses her. If he knew where she was, he would definitely be trying to rescue her. 3XC4L18UR - He likes the fact that Excalibur is more cautious than his sister, and loves his son a lot. D4N93R - He appreciates the young experiment's honesty, but finds him annoying because he can't keep a secret. 2N47CL4W - He finds the resembalance between Snapclaw and the crab known as Lord Snap Claw disturbing. Second Gen Staff Tropic - He dislikes, even hates the head scientist for daring to experiment on his daughter. Moonstrike - He's glad Damaged found someone to love, and appreciates the NightWing's role in caring for his daughter while she was in captivity. Saffire - Wolverine really doesn't like Saffire, because of his role in capturing Wolf, but hates him less than Tropic. Gallery Dragon.png|Wolverine on Flight Rising Wolverine aesthetic.png|Aesthetic by MKDragonet WolverineHeadshot.png|Wolverine headshot by WildKadachi Screen Shot 2019-06-02 at 1.17.05 PM.png|Base by Wyndbain, colored by Delta! File:40038DD9-8C81-461E-A465-4D1388545281.png|By RandomWeirdoDragon Wolverine by Ronin.png|Headshot by Ronin Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Experiments Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings